


Парадокс веры

by Kitahara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: набор эпизодов из жизни техасского добра с бензопилой.
Kudos: 2





	Парадокс веры

**Author's Note:**

> из деревни скрытого отп с любовью. И еще там тьма анахронизмов по отношению к истории Мексики и США; их я предлагаю списать на альтернативный 19-й век.

\- А сидел-то ты за что?  
Клауд эта - совсем мелкая, зато обезьянка ее, как выяснилось, - о-го-го.  
Так что Сокаро решает проявить вежливость:  
\- В первый раз - за преступление на почве национальной неприязни, - и улыбается во все по-акульи заточенные тридцать два.  
Дано: папа-гринго да мама Хуанита, которой пришлось вернуться на родину после гибели мужа в пограничной заварушке. Прямо к доброй-предоброй семье, потерявшей во время войны трех сыновей - дядьев милого мальчика с американским именем "Винтерс". Сына, между прочим, предательницы-Хуаниты от приснопамятного гринго.  
Вопрос: разве не весело горел дом деда Педро? По рухнувшей балке за каждые десять ударов, за каждый мешок насмешек. А уж двоюродные-то как вопили.  
\- Это как? - Клауд склоняет голову набок и нетерпеливо стучит по бедру кнутом.  
\- Поссал на лысину одному гринго. Хозяину цирка, знаешь. Не твой ли был суженый?  
Знакомство Сокаро с Лао Джимином тут же становится еще более близким, по меркам тюрьмы - чуть ли не интимным.  
\- Приходишь на свидание со старшим братом? - ржет Сокаро, уворачиваясь от мощного кулака "обезьянки".  
\- Губу закати, придурок!  
Хлыст свистит у самого уха. Сокаро хохочет.

\- На меня не рассчитывайте, - говорит Кросс. Так говорит, будто один его отказ объясняет всё на свете - от тайн Священного Писания до того, на кой черт подмышками растет шерсть.  
Это восхитительно, как Кросс умеет сказать.  
\- Я с парнями не работаю, - Клауд менее убедительна, но "вытягивает" за счет позы: стоит, как обычно, уперев рукоять хлыста в бедро, смотрит в стенку. Все никак не сойдет со сцены, детка.  
\- Давайте повесим парня на Иегара, этому-то плевать, над кем кудахтать, - Сокаро скрещивает руки на груди, переводя взгляд с Кросса на Клауд.  
\- А сам-то? - вскидывается Клауд, моментально теряя всю патетичность.  
\- А я, - Сокаро радуется, что заточенные зубы позволяют ему цедить слова особенно выразительно и зло, - я, твою мать, убийца и садист, я лупился головой в стену три дня, прежде чем набил такую шишку, что боженька решил прибрать меня к себе. Только вот не прибрал, потому что говно вроде меня должно взять в руки резак и пойти пилить акума. А парень жил, как герой, и умер, мать его, соответственно, а вы его с того света обратно - потрудись еще! Именем твоим, Domine!  
Сокаро срывается на крик и не спешит по этому поводу смущаться.  
\- Хорошо сказал, Винтерс, - благожелательно улыбается молчавший до того Тьедолл. - Репетировал?  
Сокаро, никогда не принимавший Тьедолла всерьез, как-то разом сдувается. Рассматривает очкастого придурка с копной кудрей "страсти по Кончите", будто впервые увидел:  
\- Да иди ты.  
\- Да и пойду, - откликается Тьедолл, поправляя круглые очки. - Несмотря на твои усилия, я уловил мысль. Может быть, мы не имеем права жульничать перед Господом, раз Он и так дал нам оружие. Но тут уж у каждого свой путь, и ты на алтарь положил свое безумие.  
Сокаро фыркает. Безумие, блядь. Во как.  
\- А я возьму в ученики Юу Канду, раз все остальные так обеспокоены тем, чтобы остаться перед Богом чистыми.  
Сокаро с лязгом захлопывает маску. Откуда Тьедоллу знать, что такое - страх запятнаться еще больше.

\- Так расскажешь, за что сидел? - спрашивает Клауд, затягиваясь.  
\- Во второй раз или в пятый? - уточняет Сокаро, отбирая у нее сигарету.  
\- В тот самый.  
\- Украл пирожок у маленькой девочки.  
\- Прекрати быть козлом, Винтерс.  
Сокаро выпускает дым через ноздри, откидывается на подушку.  
Дано: бандит-рецидивист, сунувшийся на ранчо в состоянии сильнейшего наркотического опьянения. Дано: дикий стрем от каждого шороха.  
А бандиту даны револьвер и резак; и вопрос: как громко кричали обитатели ранчо?  
И маленькая девочка, особенно маленькая девочка, как обычно и бывает в таких судьбоносных случаях.  
Он потом и правда расшиб голову о каменный пол в камере смертников; он никогда до этого не молился. И Господь отвечал ему, Сокаро до сих пор готов присягнуть на чем угодно, что отвечал.  
А потом его нашла Чистая Сила. Благодать на него, козла, снизошла, кто бы мог подумать.  
\- За убийство в состоянии аффекта, - говорит Сокаро нарочито серьезно. - Знаешь, Искатели подоспели вовремя, в первый и последний раз на моей памяти. На мне ведь хотели опробовать электрический стул.  
Клауд смеется и тычет пальцем в шрам от пулевого ранения на животе Сокаро:  
\- Это тебя стул подстрелил?  
\- Нет, это я пытался спереть бутылку текилы у соседа.  
\- А нехилое у соседа было ружье, - отмечает Клауд, поджигая следующую сигарету.  
Даже тогда не молился, думает Сокаро, даже когда неотвратимо отключался в луже собственной крови, и еще пытался этой кровищей нарисовать на песке улыбающуюся рожу.  
Лао Джимин с визгом бросается на Клауд и начинает отнимать у нее сигарету.  
\- Опять со страшим братом на свиданку? - ржет Сокаро.

Клауд говорит, что Сокаро - как большое злобное животное, которое можно приручить только кнутом. Так она обычно говорит перед тем, как начать стаскивать с него железную маску.  
\- Верую в Тебя, Господи, - веселится Сокаро в мыслях своих, прижимая к кровати хрупкое тело неприступной генеральши.  
\- Верую в Тебя, Господи, - шепчет он по вечерам, стоя на коленях перед распятием. - Верую в тебя, - и любовно оглаживает свое оружие.  
\- Верую в Тебя, Господи, верую, - давится словами, крестясь, когда просыпается среди ночи, потому что снова кричал и пытался стереть с чистых рук кровь. - In nomine Filii et Spiritus sancti, - всегда глотая "Patri", никогда не обращаясь к отцу - вслух.  
\- Верую в Тебя, Господи, - восторженно орет Сокаро, бросаясь на акума.  
Бедные-бедные души, Господь сказал, что вы все - моя добыча.

У Сокаро хорошие, правильные ученики: в их глазах ненависть и решимость, потому что вместо жизни им дано служение, и служить они будут - яростно.  
\- Нечего вам терять, кроме служения Господу нашему, - Сокаро наступает на парня, раскручивая пилу над головой. - И кто из вас проебет служение Господу нашему, тот слабак и говно.  
Суман Дарк сплевывает кровью и активирует боевую руку.


End file.
